


Когда гаснет свет и уходит легенда

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs: Bad Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Когда гаснет свет, то происходят плохие вещи. Когда уходит легенда, то происходит борьба за ее место.
Kudos: 2





	Когда гаснет свет и уходит легенда

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка о том, что было с Рэймондом Кинни после блэкаута и его исчезновения.

_Когда гаснет свет, как правило,_

_случаются плохие вещи._

Ти-Бон всегда говорил эту фразу, которая должна была означать что-то истинно мудрое. Из уст этого старого хакера, который никогда не выглядел старым, она действительно так и звучала. Просто все изменилось в один момент.

Полный блэкаут, оставивший Нью-Йорк без электроэнергии, привел к последствиям. Именно тогда значение этой фразы, которую так часто произносил Рэймонд Кинни, изменилось. Одиннадцать человек пострадали во время полного отключения – Рэй знал имя каждого. Неся с собой лишь благую мысль о том, чтобы показать людям настоящую цель ctOS, он ни на миг не мог подумать, что может случиться что-то такое.

Рэймонд Кинни и Ти-Бон Грэди хоть и были одним человеком, но были совершенно разными. Ти-Бон больше не хотел слышать своего старого имени: он не хотел быть тем, кем являлся.

Новости о происшествии разлетелись быстро. Виновным Кинни напрямую никто не назвал, но все знали, что это сделал именно он. Хакер, нанятый для создания ctOS, позже вышедший против нее, стал знаменитостью в кругу хактивистов. Более того, он стал для них практически легендой.

«Легендарный Рэймонд Кинни» – Ти-Бон слышал это слишком часто. Он все еще винил себя за произошедшее. Не только из-за жертв, но и из-за того, что лично участвовал в создании этого чудовища. Рэй понимал, что дал Блюм доступ к тотальному контролю всего населения, о котором они даже не подозревали. И тогда он исчез.

Рэймонд Кинни начал скрываться, живя в своем убежище в округе Поуни. На это место он не жаловался: большую часть времени он убивался в баре Джедидайи, где запивал свои воспоминания, пытаясь затолкнуть их внутрь сознания. Кинни исчез, вместо него появился Грэди.

О Ти-Боне Грэди было известно куда меньше, чем о его предшественнике. Рэй ушел с радаров окончательно. Иногда он думал о том, чтобы проникнуть в Блюм. Думал и о том, как он мог все исправить. И никогда не переставал создавать новые безумные ловушки на старой свалке.

Когда закрывается дверь, то открывается окно. Но когда уходит легенда, приходит ли другая? Приходит, это понятно. Но сможет ли она заменить того, чье место занимает? Будет ли эта легенда такой же «легендарной» как та, что была до нее?

Когда гаснет свет, то происходят плохие вещи. Когда уходит легенда, то происходит борьба за ее место.

Кто-то пытается занять пьедестал, а кто-то – найти и вернуть старую легенду.


End file.
